Music's Influence
by MokubaKaiba14
Summary: The hikari's go to a concert and meet their yami's. When the yami's invite them on stage they accept and then disappear before they get their thanks. (hikarixyami. Also includes setoxjou even though they are not considered hikari/yami)Fem. hikari's!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We go to a Concert.**

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED!" shouted Malik. For the third time I might add.

"WE KNOW!" Ryou and I shout back. Malik rubbed her ears and looked at us like we just slapped her.

"Ok sheesh. I get it. Malik has to be a good little girl." she crosses her arms and pouts.

I roll my eyes and say, "On the contrary Malik, you can be about as bad as you want," when I see her about to jump up and say 'Yea!' I say, "But, you can't be causing these people any trouble when they came for a good night out."

"Fine." Malik said in a huff.

I glare at him and say, "Come on lets go find a spot to watch to concert."

**Yami's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I can't wait to see all the new groupies' we get when were done here." Marik said. Bakura gives him an incredulous look and whops him on the back of his head.

"Grow up. It's disgusting watching you be so expectant to get laid." Marik sticks his tongue out in a childish manner, while rubbing his head where Bakura smacked him and says,

"You do the same thing." Bakura glares at him.

"I do not." he says.

"Do to." Marik says.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do-,"

"Stop bickering like two school girls!" I yell, rubbing my temple.

"We're not girls!" they shout loudly. I wince, rubbing my temple some more.

"Time to go on stage boys!" our manager shouts.

"What's with all the god d*** shouting!" I boom. Everyone cringes and apologizes. They know how bad my headaches are.

"Come on it's time to go." Seto called. I sigh glaring at the ground. Time to go was right.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

* * *

We searched and searched for a spot. We could never find one. That is until we stumbled into a very kind gentlemen who showed us a spot we could all see from. Even me. Although what set Malik on edge is the man wouldn't stop watching me, plus he never said he wanted thanks. Malik gave him a glare and he scurried away.

So on that happy note we watched the beginning of the concert. Yami, the lead singer, came onto the stage near where we were and waved at the fans. They screamed in response. Then the rest of the band came out on stage. More screams. Yami's right hand man Bakura, the lead guitarist, the drummer, Seto, and the bass guitarist, Marik.

All of them having black leather pants and normal black ties. Although they all had different button up shirt colors. Yami had dark purple, Seto light baby blue, Marik had deep blood red, and Bakura had a dark forest green.

Then the lyrics to the first song started.

I was blown away. What could I say.

It all seemed to make sense.

You taking away everything

That I can't do without.

I try to see the good things in life.

But good things in life are hard to find.

Blowing away, blowing away.

Can we make this something good?

When I try to do it right this time around.

It's not over, try to do it right this time around.

It's not over. It's a part of me a standing in the ground.

This love is not letting me, but you're the only one.

It's not over.

Taken all I could take and I could not wait.

Wasting to much time,

Being strong, holding on.

Can't let it bring us down.

My life with you means everything.

So I wont give up that easily.

Blowing away, blowing away.

Can't we make this something good.

Cause it's all, misunderstood.

When I try to do it right this time around.

It's not over, try to do it this time around.

It's not over, it's a part of me a standing in the ground.

This love is not letting me, but you're the only one.

It's not over.

You can't let this get away.

Let it out. Let it out.

Don't get caught up in yourself.

Let it out.

It's not over, try to do it right this time around.

It's not over. It's a part of me a standing in the ground.

This love is not letting me, but you're the only one.

It's not over.

It's not over.

It's not over yea e yea.

This love is not letting me, but you're the only one.

It's not over.

And then the song and sound of guitars slowly faded to nothing.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

* * *

I suddenly get a great idea and then whisper it into Bakura's ear and tell him to pass it on to see what the band says. When they all nod they're heads. I turn and grin roguishly at the Crowd.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

* * *

Yami grins a Cheshire Cat smile at the fans like he's got some embarrassing idea. Then the whole band spreads out and goes to the edge of the stage. And suddenly I know what Yami's idea was. I whisper it to Malik and Ryou. They in turn get nervous and antsy. And I know that we (as in my friends and me) are all thinking the same thing, 'Please don't pick me. Please. Please.'

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked from the left side of the stage to the right and back again. Going row by row with my predatory gaze. On my way to the right side of the stage I spot a glossy white head of hair. 'Probably one of my fans who died their hair.' I start to continue on my way when a stray light hits her face for a few seconds. I jump from the stage.

When I get there I don't see Yami and Marik walk in the same direction. All I see is this…..person. I smile wickedly at her. She gulps and glances to her left and half smiles. I look and nod at my 'friends' because they where all in the same spot gazing at three people.

Yami was looking at a short girl in the middle with hair strangely like Yami's (except longer, about her waist) and looks similar to him to but softer, more innocent. The one on the left looked a lot like Marik but looked less crazy and wild looking. And then the one on the right looked a lot like me but you could see the difference. She looked shy and gentle. The total opposite of me. I smirk at the teen in front of me. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**End**

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hope you guys like, please leave a review! See you soon and if you don't see me for a month come and blow up my account like crazy. I give you permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ra and our…. Magic trick?! **

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

* * *

** '**Oh Ra help us!**'** I think. The band, The Egyptian Kings, as they were called, where circling us like lions circling gazelles. All predatory and such. Then Yami firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stage. I stiffen my legs and try to resist. Most people would die for this chance but being me and fairly logical, I just shook my head and tried to dislodge his grip on my wrist. He. Wouldn't. Let. Go.

I looked at Ryou and saw a look of helplessness in her eyes. I turn and looked at the slightly crazy Malik to see she has a wary look on her face when it would normally be excitement. I slowly let Yami drag me to the stage and my friends also follow slowly with their respective band member.

When we finally get though the throngs of people to the stage the band helps us up. Me and my friends stand close together in a tight group. Nervous of so many people watching ready to get the show on the road.

Yami went to the side of the stage with Marik and Bakura, when they came back they each had something in they're hand. Yami had a microphone witch he handed to me, Bakura had a plain red guitar witch he handed to Ryou, and Marik had brought out a bass guitar witch he handed to Malik. Then the three of them looked at us expectantly.

Ok all of us as in the fans in order to get into this concert had to be able to play an instrument of any type and/or sing, you didn't have to be very good just good enough to be able to keep up with them. And what they just handed us was our specialty. I guess they hoped that we would be able to play these instruments or they were screwed.

We all smiled at them to tell them that it was fine what they gave us. Then Yami walked up to me and whispered,

"The next song will be 'Used to'." I looked at him and reply,

"Ok can I tell my friends." he nods.

I turn around to go tell them and to find the rest of the band telling them. I look them in the eye to see them ask with a questioning look to see if we were going to go threw with this or go home and never come back. Ever.

I think about it we could have the time of our life's now and when we get to school tomorrow be beat the living crap out of by other people or go home and still be beat the crap out of just for going. I look at my friends they don't look up to a beating, but we'll be getting one anyway so what the heck. They will understand the decision I make.

I think for one more moment and made my decision. I crook my finger at my friends and tell them to come here. I then explain my plan to them. Grinning all the way.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

* * *

I stared curiously at the little one wondering what she was talking about to her little friends. I look at Bakura and Malik. We all share a look that says they have to except or we will be…. hurt, disappointed. Wait hold on a sec. We'll be disappointed? Why would we be disappointed, I mean they're just normal people that come to normal concerts like this one? What's so different about this group of people?

I take my time looking at the girl I picked. Her is hair like mine except tamer, longer and has a little bang that runs down onto her face. 'S_he must hate that.' S_he has a hour glass figure, and she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. They were a beautiful amethyst color.

She is wearing a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. She was normal. I mean except for her hair and eye color, but other than that she was normal. And the same with her friends.

Then the little one breaks off the conversation with her friends and turns and smiles at me. That smile makes my heart skip a beat and I suddenly want to do anything for the person who owns that smi- what. Am. I. doing?!

I mentally smack myself. What am I thinking? I'm completely off my hinges. This is caused by my migraines nothing more. Right?

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

* * *

I grin at my friends after I get done explaining my plan to them. I turn and smile at Yami saying,

"Just for one song." already knowing his plan as it was plainly obvious. He paused for a few seconds and looks at his friends. He then gives my a reassuring smile and says,

"Sure." I smile again. Then Seto abruptly starts the countdown to the beginning of the song.

"One. Two. Three." and we all start.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

* * *

You used to talk to me like, I was the only one around.

Used to lean on me like, the only other choice was falling down.

You used to walk with me like, we had nowhere we needed to go. Nice and slow.

To no place in particular!

We used to have this figured out.

We used to free the doubt in doubt.

And when the lies where clear.

And for the first time that I see.

We used to have this under control.

Never thought we used to know.

At least there's you and at least there's me.

Can we get this back,

Can we get this back,

to how this used to be!

I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way.

I used to listen.

You always had the just right thing to say.

I used to follow you, never really cared were we would go.

Fast or slow.

To anywhere in our hearts!

We used to have this figured out.

We used to free the doubt in doubt.

And when lies where clear.

And for the first time that I see.

We used to have this under control.

Never thought we used to know.

At least there's you and at least there's me.

Can we get this back,

Can we get this back,

to how this used to be.

I look around me and I want you to be there,

Cause I miss the things that we shared.

Look around you!

It's empty in your side.

Cause you miss the love that we had.

You used to talk to me like I was the only one around!

The only one around!

We used to have this figured out.

We used to free the doubt in doubt.

When lies were clear, and for the first time that I see.

We used to have to this under control.

Never thought we used to know.

At least there's you and at least there's me.

Can we get this back,

Can we get this back,

to how it used to be yeah

To how it used to be.

How it used to be yeah.

To how it used to be.

To how it used to be.

When we finish the second song the crowd is roaring like a wild fire. We all bowed with a grin on our face, even Bakura. When I turned around to smile and gratefully thank the three girls.

They were gone.

I mean they disappeared of the face of the earth. Without a trace. The instruments they used were propped up neatly against each other. We all, including the fans, just stare at where they had just been. Then Marik asked the obvious question that everyone had going through they're heads.

"Where the h***did they go?!"

* * *

**End**

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hope you guys like the new chapter! Please leave a review it would help me greatly and give me an idea on what to do next chapter. If you have any suggestions, then pm me or leave a review. Also need a Beta. **

_**New Author's Note (4/13/14):**_

**Need help guys! I can't think up new ideas, can you guys please give me some ideas. I've been trying everyday for _forever._ If you want to help, send in a review with your idea's. I _will_ get back to you. Thanks to those who read the fanfic. , review, favorite, and follow. **


End file.
